


before midnight

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Alliance, Fairy Tale Elements, Future Fic, M/M, Mild Hints of Kink, Politics, Post-Series, co-operation, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack tells David what to wear for David's coronation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	before midnight

"I don't think this is a good idea," David said as Jack helped him straighten his bowtie.

"The people need a king," Jack said, "And after all my failed coups, I'm not fit to be in the public eye." He smiled, just a hint of bitterness torquing his lips.

"Just fit to be the man behind the throne, calling all the shots," David said, allowing Jack to take off his jacket, then putting on the new one Jack handed him, finer looking, and more fashionable, David guessed.

"It's a royal partnership, David. We're both in it together," Jack said, nodding at David's shoes disapprovingly.

David sighed and chucked off his shoes and took the new shoebox Jack gave him. He opened it to find delicate black leather in some imported brand that commoners weren't even allowed to buy.

"Why are these so narrow at the top," David grumbled, struggling to shove his foot in as he sat on a rather excessively ornate chair.

Jack got on one knee, took the shoe in one hand and David's leg in the other, as David sat, content to comply. With a graceful jerk of the hand, Jack pushed the shoe onto David's foot.

Jack looked up at David then and smiled. "See? We're working together already."

David watched him as he stood up. "I notice that working together means that even when you're on your knees, you're the one doing the controlling," he snarked.

"Isn't that always the way?" Jack asked with a wink. He turned away almost soon enough to miss David start to blush.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Kings, Jack/David, Cinderella
> 
> at comment-fic on lj


End file.
